


Новые небеса

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: После того как Апокалипсис не состоялся, Азирафаэль говорит Кроули, что им обоим теперь нечего терять.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 23





	Новые небеса

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на ФБ-2018 для команды fandom Good Omens 2018

— Что ты теряешь? — спрашивает Азирафаэль.

— Ты уже говорил это вчера, — замечает Кроули в ответ. Но не отодвигается. Хотя бы не отодвигается, и это хорошо, думает Азирафаэль, который сейчас сидит рядом с Кроули на диване и не убирает руку с плеча Кроули, пусть ему и кажется сейчас, что его пальцы, касающиеся черной ткани пиджака, сейчас вспыхнут, и вспыхнет он сам, и тогда они действительно сгорят вместе, ангел и демон, и это тоже часть непостижимого Плана.

— Вчера?

— Да. Когда ты убедил меня выйти с монтировкой против Сатаны.

Кроули вдруг поворачивается к нему, снимает солнечные очки и смотрит в упор, и взгляд у него тяжелый и невыносимо трезвый. Азирафаэль изгоняет из тела остатки алкоголя. Он все еще продолжает искать нужные слова, те самые, которые не нашел за шесть тысяч лет, пока собирал книги и рукописи на всех языках мира, и это досадно, очень досадно, так что сейчас он обязательно все найдет, вспомнит и разгадает, найдет их именно ради Кроули, и тот поймет его, ведь одиннадцать лет назад Кроули нашел такие слова для него.

— Да, говорил. Ты ничего не теряешь. И я ничего не теряю, — произносит Азирафаэль.

Кроули все еще рассматривает его, сверлит его своими огненными глазами, в которых Азирафаэль видит лишь выжженную пустыню — чудовищную тысячелетнюю усталость и ничего больше, и теперь Азирафаэлю очень хочется отвести взгляд от него и поискать спасения и мудрости в лабиринте книжных стеллажей, где так легко забыть, почему в начале было Слово.

— Мы с тобой ничего не теряем.

Кроули отводит глаза первым, сцепляет пальцы, подпирает голову руками и разглядывает пол, а Азирафаэль осторожно проводит ладонью по его спине, вырисовывая круги, иероглифы и магические знаки на языке, на котором они с Кроули говорили еще до Падения, и его ладонь жжет и покалывает электричеством, и Азирафаэль решает, что раз уж им предназначено провести вместе вечность, то и сгореть вместе будет не страшно, и пусть это уже случится прямо сейчас.

— Мы с тобой, — повторяет Азирафаэль, — остановили конец мира.

— Адам, — поправляет его Кроули. — Это было его решение. Мы вообще ни при чем.

— Для начала, это была твоя идея. Одиннадцать лет назад ты пришел ко мне…

— Какая теперь разница. И когда-нибудь они — они сделают это снова, понимаешь? Моя сторона или твоя, они просто хотят все уничтожить.

Азирафаэль подается вперед, одним сильным движением разворачивает Кроули к себе, обнимая его, и касается его губ своими губами, и Кроули отвечает на поцелуй, и Азирафаэля вдруг обдает горячим дыханием и огнем, а потом Кроули заставляет Азирафаэля приоткрыть рот, и тому чудится, будто теперь Кроули пробует его на вкус, и Ад не разверзается под их ногами, и Небеса не падают на землю, когда они проводят свою следующую вечность в поцелуе.

Кроули отстраняется.

— Ангел, — в голосе Кроули звучит металл, и это уже не тот Кроули, с которым можно обсуждать тонкости теологии, кормить уток, напиваться и спасать мир, это действительно демон, Слуга Сатаны, извечный, опаснейший и никогда не дремлющий Враг. Но это тоже его Кроули, его настоящий Кроули, его единственный друг, его падший ангел, тот, с которым Азирафаэль согласен гореть в адской бездне. — Зачем?

— Потому что мы ничего не теряем.

Он произносит эти слова на том языке, на котором Змей-Искуситель и Страж Восточных Врат говорили в Эдеме, он нашел свою формулу, свое заклинание, и готов повторять его сколь угодно раз, теперь он обрел смелость, и он никого не боится, ни гнева архангелов, ни происков дьявола, потому что в конце концов у Азирафаэля есть свой собственный дьявол, свой личный демон, с которым он собирается провести еще миллионы лет, и неважно, на Небесах или в Аду, только потому что этот демон однажды объяснил Азирафаэлю, что их мир достоин жизни и надежды, и теперь у них есть этот мир, они его завоевали, заслужили, у них есть целый мир на двоих, а у Азирафаэля есть его демон, и этого уже так много, что Азирафаэлю ничего больше и не нужно. Нужно только продолжать целовать Кроули, нужно стащить с него пиджак, нужно развязать галстук и расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке.

Кроули встает с дивана, увлекая Азирафаэля за собой, и теперь они стоят друг напротив друга, так близко, как только возможно, и Азирафаэль водит рукой по голой спине Кроули, и пальцы снова касаются раскаленных углей, и жар становится нестерпимым, потому что Кроули неожиданно расправляет крылья. Азирафаэль скользит ладонями по его телу, гладит его грудь, спускается к поясу, расстегивает пряжку ремня на брюках, касается взбухшего члена Кроули, и тогда Кроули вдруг делает движение рукой и освобождает его самого от одежды.

Азирафаэль выпускает крылья.

На мгновение он заглядывает в глаза Кроули и обжигается, и ему кажется, что сейчас они с Кроули превратятся в огромный горящий шар, в новое солнце, в сверхновую, и пламя их опалит весь мир.

И падает перед Кроули на колени.

Азирафаэль целует его член, обхватывает ладонью, проводит самым кончиком языка по головке, берет в рот, сосет, выпускает, снова водит по члену ладонью, касаясь набухших вен, опять целует и поддразнивает. Гладит бедра Кроули, снова берет член в рот и заглатывает на всю длину.

— Ангел, — просит Кроули откуда-то сверху. — Ангел…

«Если это и есть мое Падение, — думает Азирафаэль, — то я благословляю его».

Во вселенной зажигается сверхновая, и ангелы празднуют жизнь, по крайней мере один ангел точно празднует жизнь, празднует спасенный мир, в котором не случился Апокалипсис, и в котором будут Новые Небеса, прекрасные, чистые и светлые. Азирафаэлю кажется, что они с Кроули стали единым целым, как и должно быть, потому что эти Новые Небеса им придется построить вместе, и это тоже часть Плана, божественного и непостижимого.

Кроули кончает ему в рот, и Азирафаэль проглатывает все до конца, выпускает член Кроули изо рта и смотрит на него снизу вверх, распаленный и счастливый, а потом Кроули поднимает его с колен и целует в губы.

— Значит, Новые Небеса? — спрашивает Кроули, и в его огненных глазах больше нет пустыни.

— Да, — отвечает Азирафаэль. — Обещаю тебе.


End file.
